Hikari
by Akarui-Wakai
Summary: -“¿Matarías a alguien de tu propia sangre?”. Un nuevo miembro aparece en Akatsuki, de tan solo 5 años. Una historia de esfuerzo, sufrimiento, reencuentros y despedidas. Caracter Levemente Modificado
1. Capitulo I

**Hikari**

Por Akarui-Wakai

Capitulo I: "La Pequeña Hikari"

-----

**Summary: -**"¿Matarías a alguien de tu propia sangre?". Un nuevo miembro aparece en Akatsuki, de tan solo 5 años. Una historia de esfuerzo, sufrimiento, reencuentros y despedidas.

------

**Prologo**

**-**

**-**

Silencio. Nada se oía alrededor, y en cierto modo de esa forma era mejor. Adoraba el silencio, no había nada que se le comparara. Caminaba por el desierto bosque, llovía, y lo hacia fuerte. Se arreglo aun más la túnica y resguardo del agua al pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos. No tardarían mucho en llegar a la guarida. Su compañero lo miraba de reojo y de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra sonrisilla. El se percataba de esto, pero lo dejaba pasar. Al fin y al cabo no podía culparlo. Si a el le hubieran dicho que se encontraría así años mas tarde, también lo haría.

Ya no quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Desde la distancia en que se encontraban, se podía ver la gran e imponente entrada a la guarida. Unos cuantos sellos lo ocultaban del enemigo. Esa misma mañana había tenido una larga conversación con el "líder" y este lo entendió todo. Acepto sin rechistar al nuevo miembro de la organización, si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que traía consigo.

Pero volvía a recalcar y mientras acurrucaba aun más al bultito en sus brazos, volvía a sonreír interiormente. Nadie creería que Uchiha Itachi acababa de ser padre.

-

-

-

* * *

**I**

Cinco años y 10 meses habían pasado desde que Hikari había llegado a Akatsuki. Contaba con seis años de edad y como digna hija de Uchiha Itachi, había demostrado todo lo que se esperaba de ella. A tan corta edad y ya utilizaba el Sharingan como su padre lo hizo cuando lo descubrió. Siendo la única niña de la organización, era a la que mas protección se le brindaba. E Itachi no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Una chica de ojos negros y pelo azabache que siempre lo mantenía atado en dos pequeñas coletas bajas. Se le había confeccionado especialmente para ella, una pequeña túnica de la organización y un sombrero al igual que los demás. Ya que como todo miembro, también participaba de las misiones, pero solo como espectador.

-"Deidara-san. ¿A dónde es que vamos?".- preguntaba la pequeña mientras se aferraba con una mano de la túnica del rubio.

-"A la villa de la Arena".- dijo este, mientras observaba al frente como ya se comenzaba a ver el desierto.

-"¿Y a que?".

-"A recolectar información sobre el Kazekage".

-"¿Y otōsan donde fue?".

-"Tobi sabe donde fue".- dijo a modo de burla el tercer integrante del equipo. Al instante Hikari se posiciono junto a Tobi y le ordeno que se lo dijera con una de sus típicas miradas, heredadas de su padre.

Se cruzo de brazos frente a el con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo fijamente, haciéndolo parar. Deidara siguió su camino, total, ya estaba acostumbrado a las riñas de esos dos.

-"¿Dónde?".

-"Tobi no te dirá nada". – dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido.

-"Dime ahora".

-"No".- y salio corriendo tras Deidara que ya había avanzando un gran tramo. Hikari lanzo un bufido de molestia y frustración y corrió hacia Tobi.

-

-

----

-

-

Dos figuras caminaban en silencio a través del bosque. Uno de ellos sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Bajo un manto de silencio que era añorado por uno y detestado por otro, hasta que decidió romper con eso.

-"¿Crees que haya sido buena idea mandar a la enana con el chico arcilla y el bromista?".- pregunto Kisame, quien cargaba a Samehada en uno de sus hombros, como lo hacia habitualmente y envuelta en vendas.

-"Si, Deidara sabe cuidar de ella. Y con Tobi, no ahí problema".- dijo Itachi, sabia de sobra el aprecio que sentía el rubio por la chica y que inconscientemente la trataba como si fuera su hermana pequeña, por lo que estaba al pendiente de ella en todo momento. Con Tobi era algo aparte, desde siempre que esos dos se la pasaban peleando por trivialidades, pero Hikari era una niña inteligente y sabía como controlar sus impulsos de golpearlo, aunque muchas veces había optado por tal camino.

-"Iban a la arena. ¿Crees que en el camino se encuentren con alguien de Konoha?".

-"Es lo mas probable. Supe que el Kazekage había pedido ayuda a la Hoja para entrenar a un grupo de ninjas".

-"¿Y que sucede si se encuentran con tu hermano? Por lo que se, volvio a Konoha y no tiene idea de que fue tío".

-"Y que siga así. No tengo intenciones de que Hikari le conozca".

Estaban acercándose a su destino. Su misión era muy fácil, "_reúnan la mayor cantidad de información respecto al Hokage"_. Habían sido las palabras del líder.

-"Menuda misión. Podríamos haber aprovechado para atrapar al Kyubi".- se quejaba Kisame. Hace tiempo que no sabían de Uzumaki y esperaban poder averiguar algo ahora que estaban próximos a Konoha.

-"El líder debe tener algo pensado, es mejor no apresurarse".

Hoshigaki chasqueo la lengua y siguieron su camino, en donde ya se lograba divisar frente a ellos la entrada a la Villa.

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

Había regresado. Desde hace mas de tres años que Konoha había vuelto a ser su hogar. Estuvo 7 meses tras las rejas por aliarse a un enemigo potencial de la Villa, pero fue perdonado por haber acabado con el, regresado por su propia voluntad. Hizo trabajos comunitarios y de vez en cuando solidaridad. Pero ya estaba libre, podía gozar de las misiones, pertenecer a un equipo, el equipo siete. Estaba a portas de ingresar al escuadro ANBU. Sasuke Uchiha había regresado.

Hace mas de dos años que el y Sakura habían comenzado una relación. El chico se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la pelirosa y esta nunca dejo de amarlo por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que la gente los viera juntos, de la mano, paseando por la aldea.

Su venganza había quedado en segundo plano. Ya no se rompería la cabeza, pensando en las formas en como vencer a su hermano. Ahora lo único que quería era formar una familia y vivir feliz y tranquilamente. A sus 21 años, se consideraba una persona medianamente feliz.

Caminaba a paso pausado por la aldea. Esa misma mañana Tsunade les habían encomendado al equipo siete una misión a la Arena, sencilla y que no tomaría mucho tiempo, transportar unos pergaminos.

-"Teme".- gritaba del otro lado de la calle el rubio hiperactivo que le hacia señas con las manos para que se acercara. Bufo molesto y con las manos en el bolsillo se encamino hacia Naruto.

-"¿Qué quieres?".

-"Teme, que mal humor".- dijo este cruzándose de brazos a lo que Sasuke solo medio sonrió. –"¿Supiste de la misión?".

-"Vengo de hablar con Tsunade-Sama".- comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Ichiraku en donde se encontrarían con Sakura y Kakashi.

-"Ne Teme. Estuve pensando y ¿Qué harás si te encuentras con tu hermano?".

-"Nada".

-"¿Nada? Pero y ¿tu venganza?".

-"Ya no me interesa. No quiero arruinarme la vida persiguiéndolo".

Naruto estaba impresionado, si bien, cuando Sasuke volvio, había dado a conocer que ya no le interesaba malgastar su vida por ir tras Itachi, Uzumaki estaba sorprendido y orgulloso de su amigo que por fin estaba entrando en razón y valorando lo que tenia.

-"Sakura estaría feliz de escucharte".- Sasuke medio sonrió. Ella era una de las razones por la cual no salía corriendo tras su hermano. Quería formar una familia con ella y pasar el resto de sus días junto a la mujer que ama.

-"Ya lo sabe. De echo, fue a una de las primeras personas que le conté mis planes".

-"Ah ya me imagino como debió haber reaccionado".

-"Hmp".

-"Bueno apresurémonos que quiero irme de misión ahora ya".

-

-

----

-

-

-"Bien todo esto es sencillo. Entramos a la aldea, pasamos desapercibidos y averiguamos sobre el Kazekage. Debería salir todo bien, así que por hoy, ustedes dos intenten no pelear".- dijo Deidara a los dos que tenia enfrente de él, Hikari y Tobi, quienes lo miraban asintiendo pero ignorándose el uno al otro.

-"Deidara-San. ¿Por qué otōsan no me dejo ir con el y Kisame-San?".- pregunto la pequeña, quien caminaba a un lado del rubio en dirección a la entrada de la Aldea, y junto a ella iba Tobi.

-"Porque era peligroso y si bien has entrenado duro, lo que tu padre y Kisame iba a hacer era riesgoso para ti".

Hikari asintió con la vista en el suelo y siguió caminando mirando sus pies. Luego una duda la asalto, una pregunta que quería hacerle a su padre pero sabia que este no le contestaría y le diría que no era asunto de ella, pero teniendo a Deidara junto a ella, era preferible preguntarle a el, lo que había escuchado decir el líder a Itachi una noche que los escucho hablando sin querer mientras ella vagaba por la guarida en busca de Tobi.

-

-

Flash Back

-

Estaba buscando a Tobi por la guarida cuando escucho al líder hablar con su padre.

-"Itachi, supe que tu hermano volvio a Konoha".

-"Escuche lo mismo".

-"Creo que ya desistió de su venganza contra ti".

-"Esperemos que sea así. Era de esperar que se cansara de buscarme".

-"¿Has hablado con Hikari sobre esto?".

-"No y prefiero que nunca sepa que existe otro Uchiha".

Luego de lo escuchado la pequeña decidió que era mejor no seguir allí y salio corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Deidara, quien hacia figuras de arcilla.

-

Fin Flash Back

-

-"Deidara-San ¿Mi otōsan tiene un hermano?".- El rubio se tenso al escuchar esto, se suponía que Hikari nunca debía enterarse de la existencia de Sasuke. Tobi por su parte sabia lo mismo pero siendo tan el, las cosas se le olvidaban fácilmente y soltó todo lo que sabia de una.

-"Si, Tobi conoce a Sasuke. El hermano pequeño de Itachi-Sama".- dijo ese contento de haber ayudado a la pequeña. Hikari al instante quedo sin habla y miro a Tobi incrédula para luego mirar a Deidara quien evitaba sus ojos.

-"¿Es verdad lo que dice Tobi. Deidara-San".

Suspiro derrotado. No había otra que decirle la verdad. –"Es verdad. Tiene un hermano pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a Itachi que ya sabes, por que o si no yo y el idiota de Tobi podemos darnos por muerto".

Hikari asintió y prometió guardar el secreto, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Deidara que le contaría mas acerca de su tío, a lo que el rubio sello dicha promesa. Luego le contaría mas acerca de la vida de Sasuke.

Pero por ahora debía concentrase en la misión. Había logrado pasar desapercibidos por la entrada de la Villa tomando Tobi y Deidara la apariencia de aldeanos común y corriente, ya que estos dos eran conocidos por la Arena como miembros de Akatsuki. En Hikari no fue necesario ya que como la chica y apenas era vista, pasaba a ser como una pequeña cualquiera.

Caminaban sin llamar la atención por el centro de la Aldea. Lo primero era buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y luego comenzar con la misión que les había sido encomendad.

No tardaron mucho en hallar un lugar donde hospedarse que quedaba cerca de la torre del Kazekage. Se registraron con nombres falsos obviamente y decidieron dar una vuelta por la Villa y cenar algo antes de empezar.

-

-

-

-

-

No habían tardado ni tres días en llegar a la Arena. El grupo de Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se registraron en una de las pensiones que habitualmente ocupaban cuando iban a la Villa, ya que habían llegado de noche y a la mañana siguiente se reunirían con el Kazekage para entregarle los pergaminos que había solicitado a la Hoja. Decidieron salir y cenar algo por los alrededores.

-"Que les parece si vamos a comer un poco de Tempura?".- ofreció Kakashi recibiendo el asentimiento de todos. Y así se dirigieron al primer restaurante que divisaron en el camino.

Al entra notaron que no estaba tan lleno como esperaban encontrarlo. Algunas mesas con parejas, otras familia y una que llamo particularmente la atención del peliplateado en donde habían 3 personas, dos adultos y una pequeña que se le hizo algo familiar.

-"Pense que este lugar iba a estar un poco mas lleno".- se quejaba Naruto mientras se sentaba junto con Sasuke y Sakura, seguido por Kakashi en una de las mesas del fondo del local, cerca de la mesa que era ocupada por las personas que llamaron la atención del jounin.

-"Es normal que haya tan poca gente, son mas de las diez de la noche. A esta hora la gente esta en sus casa".- comentó Sakura mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-"Bueno que les parece si ya vamos pidiendo que muero de hambre".

-"Siempre tienes hambre Dobe".- dijo en tono de burla Sasuke.

-"Callate Baka".

-"Dobe".

-"Baka".

-"Ah ya van a empezar. Mejor pedimos nosotros Sakura".- dijo Kakashi suspirando por el comportamiento tan infantil de, desde hace un tiempo, compañeros de equipo.

-

-

-

Deidara había notado la presencia de los de Konoha desde que habían entrado al local por lo que trataba de pasar lo mas desapercibidamente posible, pero ya se había percatado de la mirada que le mandaba el ninja copia por lo que cuidaba sus actos y la de sus acompañantes lo mas que podía. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto por ellos y menos que descubrieran a Hikari, sobre todo el Uchiha menor.

-"Sera mejor que no vayamos".

-"Pero Tobi aun no termina y sigo con hambre".- comentaba el chico castaño debido a su nueva apariencia.

-"Cuantas veces tengo que recordártelo. En esta misión no eres Tobi, Idiota, eres Suchiro".- le dijo Deidara dándole un golpe en la cabeza, causando la risa de Hikari y el enfado de Tobi.

-"Vale. Suchiro ya entendió. Pero tu".- dijo señalando a la pequeña. –"No te rías. No es gracioso".

-"Te lo mereces por despistado".- dijo la morena para luego terminar su ración de Tempura.

-"Bien vamonos de aquí".- ordeno Deidara, pagando lo consumido y levantándose de la mesa, seguido por Tobi e Hikari quienes iban peleando sabe Dios por que cosa, provocando que la pequeña chica le lanzara una patada en la pierna a Tobi y este gritara.

-"¡Deidara-Sempai. Mire lo que hizo la enana!".- el rubio que en este momento adopto una figura de un hombre de cabello rojo, suspiro derrotado y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Kakashi y el equipo al oír el grito del chico castaño, inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada al pelirrojo, quien tomaba en brazos a Hikari, le hacia una seña a Tobi y desaparecían del local.

-"Era Deidara de Akatsuki".- vocifero Naruto parándose de la silla.

-"Tenemos que ir tras ellos. Se que nuestra misión era otra pero esos tipos son ninjas renegados de rango S y nuestra obligación como shinobis de Konoha es acabar con ellos".- dijo Kakashi quien al igual que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, se ponían de pie y salían tras ellos.

-

-

-

-"Si serás idiota Tobi, ahora esos tíos nos están siguiendo por tu culpa".- dijo Deidara quien al igual que el chico de la mascara habían tomado su forma habitual y corrían ya fuera de la aldea, por el desierto.

-"Fue culpa de Hikari".

-"No es cierto. Tu gritaste".

-"Si fue tu culpa. Tobi es un chico bueno".

-"Ya cállense los dos y dedíquense a correr por que si nos alcanzan estaremos en graves problemas".- ordeno el rubio mientras corría con la hija de Itachi en los brazos y seguido por Tobi.

-"¡Alto!".- gritaron a sus espaldas.

-"Mierda".- bajo a Hikari al suelo y se dio vuelta encontrándose con Kakashi y su grupo quienes habían logrado alcanzarle. –"No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes".

-"¿Y quien te dijo que veníamos a jugar idiota?".- grito exaltado Naruto mientras se lanzaba con kunai en mano para atacarle. Pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

-"Tranquilizate Naruto".- dijo el peliplateado. –"Deidara y Tobi, veo que ahora se dedican al secuestro de menores".- comento Kakashi, fijando su vista a la pequeña Hikari quien los veía a todos con el ceño fruncido. –"¿Qué planean ahora con la pequeña?".

-"Ja. ¿Crees que la secuestramos? Lamento derribar tu teoría pero esta pequeña".- dijo Deidara mientras apoyaba sus dos manos en los hombros de Hikari. –"Es parte de Akatsuki y si sabes lo que te conviene no le pondrás un dedo encima".

-"¿Como una niñita de su edad puede formar parte de una organización tan despreciable como esa?".- dijo Sakura quien estaba a un lado de Sasuke, viendo a la pequeña con lastima por su destino.

-"Cosas del destino".- comento el rubio. –"Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos cosas muchos más importantes que hacer".- iba a hacer ademán de irse pero Sasuke los interrumpió.

-"¿De verdad creen que los dejaremos ir así como así? Si creen eso es por que son idiotas".

Al parecer, la repentina interrupción de Sasuke, llamo la atención de Tobi. –Hikari el es tu…".- pero fue callado por Deidara quien había adivinado las intenciones del chico y le había tapado la boca, dejando perplejos a todos los que se encontraban allí por su repentina reacción.

La pequeña que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el encuentro, dirigió su vista a Tobi para luego posarla en Sasuke, quien la miraba fijamente, pareciéndole familiar.

-"¿El es quien Tobi?".

-"Nadie Hikari. Vamonos de aquí".- dijo Deidara quien tomaba una de las manos de la pequeña.

-"¿Aun no entienden? De aquí no se van".- expreso Kakashi, luego formulo unos cuentos sellos y se disponía a atacar a Deidara pero fue parado por alguien que se interpuso y detuvo su ataque con una mano.

-"Itachi".- dijo el peliplateado al adivinar la presencia. Sorprendiendo a todos y mas a Sasuke quien no pensaba encontrase con el.

-"Yo que tu, Kakashi-san, ni lo intentaría".

* * *

Vale!!! Una nueva Historia. Se que deberia continuar con las otras pero ashh! no pude resistirme. Pero ya en casa nueva y con mi computadora con internet y todo, actualizare mucho mas seguido. Promesa. 

Va, ojala les guste. Hace mil que queria crear una historia como esta. Veremos como resulta. Sayonara.

P.d: Faltas de ortografia o mala redaccion, haganmelo saber. Porfavor.


	2. Capitulo II

**Hikari**

Por Akarui-Wakai

Capitulo II: "La Incertidumbre"

---

**Summary: **-"¿Y que haz pensado?". -"Creo que tendré que reunirme con Sasuke, y esta vez no para pelear". Se reunirían otra vez.

* * *

**II**

-

-

-

-"Uchiha Itachi".- dijo Kakashi retrocediendo dos pasos lejos del moreno. –"Imaginaba que te aparecerías por aquí".

-"Kakashi-San. Tanto tiempo sin vernos".- y luego dirigió su vista al equipo del peliplateado, sonriendo con arrogancia al ver a su pequeño hermano. –"Deidara. Vete con Tobi e Hikari, que yo me encargo de esto".

-"Va".- tomo en brazos a la pequeña y junto con Tobi, desaparecieron de la escena frente a los ojos de todos los demás.

-"Precavido".- comento el peliplateado.

-"Sabes que no me gusta pelear innecesariamente pero lo haría si cualquiera de ustedes le pone un dedo encima".

-

-

-"Pero de que esta hablando este tío".- comentaba Naruto en susurro junto a Sasuke y Sakura. –"¿A quien protege?".

-"No lo se pero esto se me hace demasiado extraño".- dijo Sakura para luego dirigir su vista a Sasuke quien estaba tenso ante la presencia de su hermano. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro e inmediatamente el moreno la miro, dándose cuenta de la preocupación que tenia su novia.

-"Estoy bien".

-

-

-"Otōto. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?".- refiriéndose a Sasuke quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido sin proferir palabra alguna. –"Veo que volviste a tu Villa. ¿Ya te diste por vencido con tu venganza?".

-"No soy tan estupido para arruinarme la vida persiguiéndote. Ahora tengo cosas mucho mas importantes en las que preocuparme".

-"Ya veo".- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura quien temblaba de solo verlo. Sabiendo que el era el causante de todo el sufrimiento que había sentido Sasuke.

Al momento en que Itachi puso sus ojos en Sakura, Sasuke se coloco delante de ella, cortando cualquier conexión visual entre los dos.

-"Bien Itachi. O lo dices tu o lo digo yo". – comento Kakashi cortando con la pelea de miradas entre los hermanos, llamando la atención de todos.

-"¿Qué cosa Kakashi?".- pregunto Naruto. –"¿Qué nos tiene que decir?".

-"Ya te diste cuenta¿no es así Kakashi-San?".

-"Desde el primer momento en que la vi note algo familiar en ella. Pero luego de que me fije mas, supe inmediatamente quien era".

-"¿Quién es quien? Porque tanto misterio. Hable claro Kakashi".

-"Naruto deja que termine de hablar".- regañaba Sakura.

-"Pero confirme mis dudas en cuanto te apareciste. Sabiendo inmediatamente que esa niña era tu hija, Uchiha Itachi".

Tras la confesión acertada del Jounin todos quedaron perplejos, todos excepto Itachi, quien sonreía arrogantemente. Sasuke fijo su vista en su hermano mayor, al igual que Sakura y Naruto. No podían creer lo que había dicho el peliplateado.

-"Sigues siendo un Jounin de elite Kakashi-San".- comento con sorna el moreno. –"Has acertado. En efecto Hikari es mi hija y por consiguiente tu sobrina, Otōto".- dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke quien lo miraba incrédulo.

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

-"Deidara-San. ¿Quién era ese chico que se parecía a mi otōsan?".- pregunto Hikari mientras caminaban entre el frondoso bosque ya alejados del desierto.

-"¿Recuerdas que te conté que tu Padre tenia un hermano?".- la chica asintió mientras se aferraba a la túnica del rubio y caminaba aun lado de Tobi. –"Pues ese chico era el".

-"¿El es el hermano de mi otōsan¿Uchiha Sasuke?".- El rubio asintió y siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con Kisame que venia tras el rastro de Itachi que lo había dejado en medio del bosque al sentir la presencia de Sasuke cerca de su hija.

-"¿E Itachi? Salio corriendo tras ustedes hace un momento".- pregunto Kisame a Deidara y Tobi. -"¿Lo vieron?".

-"Si, esta en la Arena. Nos encontramos con su hermano, el Kyubi y sus compañeros".

-"Sera mejor que vaya con el".- dijo luego de acomodarse su gran espada. –"Nos vemos luego. Cuídate enana".- dijo acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña. Y desapareció de la escena.

-"Deidara-San. ¿Cree que mi otōsan este bien?".- pregunto temerosa del destino de su padre.

-"Si Hikari. No te preocupes. Tu otōsan estará bien. Es fuerte y sabe cuidarse solo".- y por acto reflejo tomo a la pequeña en brazos.

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

-"¿Qué estupidez dices? Esa niña no puede ser mi sobrina".- decía Sasuke incrédulo de lo que le había dicho su hermano hace algunos segundos.

-"Lo es. Hikari es una Uchiha".- comentaba Itachi disfrutando con la reacción de su hermano pequeño.

-"¿Y como mierda es que la mantienes en una organización así¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarle si sigue allí?".- el Uchiha menor se frustro, no podía cree la falta de responsabilidad que tenia su hermano para con su propia hija, manteniéndola en Akatsuki.

-"¿Y que pretendes que haga¿Qué la abandone. La regale? O mejor aun ¿Qué te pida a ti hacerte cargo de ella?".- dijo afligido Itachi. Sabia que Hikari corría peligro permaneciendo en la organización pero no había nada que hacer y el la amaba era parte de el y no podía abandonarla así como así.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos sabían que el moreno mayor tenía razón. Y por más que quisieran, no podían hacer nada. En cierto punto, sentían pena por ellos.

-"Basta de charla. Ahora ya saben la verdad. Yo me largo".- hacia ademán de abandonar el lugar pero Kakashi nuevamente lo interrumpió.

-"Eres un criminal de rango S. ¿Aun crees que te vamos a dejar escapar así como así?".- pero esta vez fue Sasuke quien se interpuso en todo.

-"Sera mejor que volvamos a la aldea Kakashi. Tenemos otra misión".- aunque le doliese dejar escapar a Itachi, lo hacia por su recién descubierta sobrina. No quería dejarla sola y si había alguien quien podía darle un mejor futuro sacándola como fuera de la organización, era su hermano. Al parecer Kakashi entendió las razones de Sasuke y desistió de todo, al igual que Sakura quien veía a su novio con tristeza sabiendo lo que sentía el en esos momentos. Pero Naruto no estaba por la labor.

-"No podemos dejarlo escapar Teme. Que no ves. Es Itachi".

-"Naruto vamonos".- dijo Kakashi agarrando al chico zorro de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo junto con el. Dejando solo a Itachi quien se había sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano menor, pero sintiéndose interiormente orgulloso de el y de cómo había madurado.

-"Menudo carácter que tiene tu hermano".- dijo Kisame quien había llegado recién y había alcanzado a escuchar lo que decía el Uchiha menor.

-"Hmp. ¿Viste a Hikari?".- dijo sin apartar la vista por donde se había dirigido Sasuke con el grupo.

-"Seh. Iba con Deidara y Tobi, de vuelta a la guarida".- comento este. –"Creo que es hora que le cuentes todo a tu hija".

-"Yo creo lo mismo".- y con esto ultimo desaparecieron de la escena.

-

-

-

---

-

-

-

Habían pasado algunas horas desde el encuentro con Itachi. Kakashi y su equipo habían regresado a la Villa de la Arena y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la pensión que habían tomado para descansar. Kakashi y Naruto compartían una habitación y Sasuke y Sakura otra, ya que estos dos desde hace un año que vivían juntos, no creían que fuera inconveniente compartir en una misión, y sobre todo con la reciente aparición de Itachi, que el menor de los Uchiha's decidió que seria mejor permanecer junto a su pelirosa por cualquier cosa.

Sakura acababa de darse una ducha, cuando salio del baño y no encontró a Sasuke, supuso que estaría meditando respecto a lo ocurrido, pero se percato que estaba en el balcón de la recamara. Se acerco a el aun secándose el pelo con una toalla y con la pijama ya puesta.

-"¿Estas bien Sasuke-Kun?".- le susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-"Si".- dijo este mientras que con un brazo abrazaba la delgada cintura de su chica y la acercaba mas a el. –"No puedo creer lo que me dijo Itachi".

-"¿Lo de tu sobrina?".- el moreno asintió a la pregunto de la pelirosa sin quitar la vista del desierto que se apreciaba delante de ellos. –"¿Qué piensas hacer?".

-"Nada. No puedo hacer nada. Si bien yo y mi onīsan no nos llevamos, pero ella es mi sobrina y aunque no quiera aceptarlo lleva mi sangre".

-"¿Te preocupa?".- pregunto Sakura, sabiendo de ante mano por la angustia que estaba pasando Sasuke.

El moreno asintió en respuesta a la pregunta y luego suspiro cansado. –"Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer".- dijo para luego tomar de la mano a la pelirosa y entrar a la habitación. Ya adentro la abrazo y le susurro débilmente al oído. –"Gracias por estar conmigo Sakura".

-"Siempre voy a estarlo".- le dijo para luego darle un delicado beso en el cuello.

-"¿Te dije hoy cuanto te amo?".

Sakura hizo un gesto de pensárselo muy detenidamente para luego negar con la cabeza a lo que Sasuke medio sonrió y beso sus labios. –"Pues te amo mucho".

-"Yo también Sasuke".

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

-"Jodida misión. A esta hora podría estar disfrutando de estar con mi linda Hina-Chan".- se quejaba Naruto mientras jugaba con la almohada de la cama, arrojándola al techo.

-"Nos seas quejoso Naruto. Ya veras, no durara ni medio día la misión y cuando te des cuenta ya vamos a estar en Konoha".

-"Ah espero que sea así".- dijo Naruto estirándose y bostezando en signo de cansancio. –"He Kakashi. Que sorpresita la de hoy".

El peliplateado que se encontraba sobre su cama leyendo su librito, dirigió su mirada al techo para luego asentir con la cabeza. –"Menuda sorpresa".

-"¿Cómo estará Sasuke? Me sorprendió que decidiera dejar así como así a su hermano".

-"Ah cambiado Naruto. El mismo te dijo que lo de su hermano ya no tenía importancia. Y es mejor que continué así. No queremos que en un nuevo arranque de furia se vaya de la aldea. ¿O si?"

-"No claro que no".- bostezo por segunda vez y se metió bajo las sabanas. –"Bueno Kakashi, yo me duermo. Buenas Noches".

-"Buenas Noches Naruto".

El peliplateado miro a su compañero de cuarto para luego mirar por la ventana de la habitación, meditando lo ocurrido ese día. Desde que había visto a la pequeña, había notado rasgos familiares en ella, pero solo basto con encontrarse con Itachi para confirmar sus dudas. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue la reacción de Sasuke, al principio no creyó, pero luego le reprocho a su hermano la falta de responsabilidad que tenía para con su propia hija manteniéndola en Akatsuki. Sin duda Sasuke había cambiado con los años y al parecer para bien, ya no se preocupaba solo por el, si no también por sus seres queridos y la gente que lo rodeaban. Se sentía orgulloso del chico, había madurado.

-

-

-

-----

-

-

-

Kisame e Itachi caminaban en silencio por el bosque. Habían tenido que suspender su misión de espionaje en Konoha por el reciente encuentro con Kakashi y su grupo. Pero eso, sinceramente, muy poco les importaba. Desde hace mas de 4 años que ellos dos, junto con Deidara, estaban planeando algo y estaba a portas de realizarlo. Akatsuki tenía bajo su poder pergaminos sumamente importantes que contenían sellos y técnicas secretas y prohibidas que cualquier ninja quisiera poseer. Y para los tres, no pasaban desapercibidas. Tenían todo listo para efectuar la misión. Solo había un inconveniente. El líder, al descubrir que habían desaparecido dichos pergaminos, sospecharía inmediatamente de ellos, poniendo en peligro tanto a Kisame, Itachi y Deidara, por lo que deberían huir y abandonar la organización, como lo hizo una vez Orochimaru. Pero ese no era el problema, el asunto venia de otro lado. Hikari. No podían exponer a la pequeña a dicho riesgo por lo que debían pensar en algo y hacerlo ya.

-"Has pensado que vas a hacer con Hikari".- pregunto Kisame.

-"Aun no tengo nada claro pero tengo una leve idea".- confeso Itachi.

-"Sabes que si el líder se entera, tratara de extorsionarnos y a ti te presionaran por el lado de la enana. Corre peligro permaneciendo con nosotros".

-"¿Y crees que no lo se?".- se notaba que el tema afectaba por sobre manera al moreno. Si había algo que afectaba a Itachi, era su hija y verla en peligro. –"No soportaría la idea de que algo malo le pasara".

-"¿Y que haz pensado?".

-"Creo que tendré que reunirme con Sasuke, y esta vez no para pelear".

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

Otro día comenzaba en la aldea de la Arena. El Kazekage Gaara, esperaba en su despacho al equipo 7 de Konoha, que se presentarían esa mañana para entregarle los pergaminos que días atrás, había solicitado a la Hokage de dicha aldea. Pergaminos que contenían información clasificada para poder emplear en los alumnos de la academia de la Villa y sistemas de enseñanza de las artes ninjas.

Tocaron la puerta del despacho y Shimu, su asistente, le informo que el grupo de Konoha ya estaba allí, preparados para verlo. A lo que el, sin dudarlo, le ordeno que los hiciera pasar.

-"Buenos días Kazekage-Sama".- saludo respetuosamente Kakashi, siendo imitado por Sasuke y Sakura, que se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia. Todo lo contrario a Naruto, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad para saludar ruidosamente a su amigo.

-"Gaara. Que alegría. Tanto tiempo sin vernos".- dijo mientras lo abrazaba sin medir su fuerza.

-"Naruto. Lo estas asfixiando. Muestra un poco mas de respeto con el Kazekage de la Arena".- le recriminaba Kakashi.

-"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a sus efusivas muestras de cariño".- le quitaba importancia el pelirrojo mientras les indicaba al grupo que tomar asiento frente a el. –"Y díganme. ¿Estuvo bien su viaje hacia acá?".

-"Si, ningún problema. Lo que si, al llegar aquí, nos encontramos con 2 miembros de Akatsuki".

Gaara abrió los ojos y miro al peliplateado pidiéndole que ahondara más en el tema. –"¿Quiénes eran y como lograron entrar a la Aldea?".

-"Era Deidara y Tobi mas una pequeña".- Kakashi no menciono a la hija de Itachi, ya que habían quedado con Sasuke de que no la involucraran, que no dieran a conocer ni su nombre ni de quien era hija. –"Tomar la apariencia de aldeanos común y corriente y supongo que así lograron infiltrarse entre los aldeanos".

-"¿Y siguen aquí? De ser así, daré aviso de inmediato para que los busquen".

-"No se preocupe. Nosotros logramos sacarlos de aquí".

-"Tendre que resguardar mas la entrada y colocar mas efectivos para que se aseguren de que no entre nadie sin identificación".- comento Gaara. Luego tomo un semblante mas tranquilo, dado que el problema de Akatsuki no había pasado a mayores y prosiguió. –"Pero vayamos alo de la misión. ¿Trajeron los pergaminos?".

-"Por supuesto que si".- exclamo eufórico Naruto, mientras le entregaba a Gaara los pergaminos. –"Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple con su misión".- grito parándose en la silla en pose triunfadora. -"Aunque sea muy aburrida".- susurro para si, pero siendo oído por todos, quienes esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Sientate mal educado".- le recrimino Sakura, jalándolo del brazo y sentándolo nuevamente.

-"Bien. Cumplieron satisfactoriamente. Si desean pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran".- ofreció amablemente el pelirrojo.

-"Sin ofender pero yo ya quiero volver a Konoha y ver a mi Hina-Chan".- dijo el rubio, logrando que Gaara sonriera.

-"Pues en ese caso, son libres de irse. Mandare un mensaje a Tsunade para informarle que la misión fue completada con éxito y dándole a conocer los sucesos con Akatsuki para que este al tanto de todo".

-"Nos retiramos Kazekage-Sama".-Kakashi se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Gaara, seguido por Sasuke y Sakura y como era de esperarse, Naruto se lanzo contra el pelirrojo en un asfixiante abrazo y prometiéndole que pronto se volverían a ver y que el seria Hokage.

-

-

-

-"Bueno. Por fin podemos volver a Konoha. Comeré Ramen y veré a mi Hina-Chan".-exclamaba Naruto con suma felicidad, ya fuera del edificio del Kazekage. Ahora se dirigían a la pensión, tomarían sus cosas y partirían de vuelta a casa.

-"Necesito un baño y dormir".- decía Sakura mientras cogía la mano de Sasuke y caminaba junto a el, a lo que el moreno sonrió y le dio un leve pero tierno beso en los labios y la abrazo por los hombros.

-"Yo creo que llegare a leer un poco".- comentaba Kakashi, ganándose la mirada incrédula de todos.

-"¿Crees o lo harás".- pregunto Sasuke, mientras miraba a su antiguo sensei de reojo acusadoramente.

-"Mmm lo haré".- y sonrió con su único ojo visible. Pero luego recordó los sucesos del día anterior. –"Sasuke. ¿Qué harás con la noticia que te dio tu hermano?".- pregunto mientras miraba al moreno quien bajaba la cabeza.

-"No lo se. Aun lo estoy asumiendo".- levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño, si Itachi quería arruinarse la vida, muy bien, que lo haga, pero desde que supo que había sido tío, muchas cosas cambiaron en el de la noche a la mañana. Sentía que debía hacerlo algo por Hikari, aunque aun no sabia que.

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

En Konoha, Tsunade acababa de recibir el mensaje del Kazekage y Shizune lo leía antes de entregárselo a la Hokage. Asintió orgullosa mientras comprobaba que el equipo siente una vez mas había logrado concluir victoriosamente la misión, pero a media que avanzaba, su expresión iba cambiando a una de horror, cosa que noto Tsunade y al acto pregunto que ocurría.

-"¿Qué sucede¿No completaron la misión?".

-"No es eso Tsunade-Sama, de echo fue todo un éxito. Pero aquí el Kazekage-Sama, cometa de que hubo un encuentro entre el equipo siete y dos miembros de Akatsuki".- comento la azabache mirando a la Hokage esperando su reacción ante la noticia.

-"¿Qué miembros eran?".- temía por que fuera Itachi, sabia que Sasuke ya no estaba obsesionado con su hermano y eso la alegraba pero no sabia como podría influir en el, ver a su hermano otra vez.

-"Deidara y Tobi".

-"¿Qué mas dice respecto a eso?".- entrelazo sus manos y apoyo su mentón sobre estas mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio. Se alegraba de que no haya sido Itachi.

-"El equipo siete salio victorioso del encuentro. No hubo batalla pero si lograron hacer que los miembros abandonaran la villa sin mayores complicaciones".

-"Me lo esperaba de ellos".- sonrió orgullosa de los ninjas que tenia en su aldea, sobre todo por el equipo de Kakashi que era el mas sobresaliente. –"¿Dicen cuando vuelven a Konoha?".

-"Hoy mismo".- enrollo nuevamente el mensaje y se lo entrego a Tsunade quien lo guardo en un cajón al lado de su escritorio.

-"Bien. Encargate de infórmale a los guardias de la entrada que apenas los vean llegar les avisen de venir ante mi cuanto antes".

-"Hai Tsunade-Sama".- y con una reverencia salio del despacho a cumplir con el encargo de la Hokage.

-

-

-

------

-

-

-

Habían salido de la Arena y ya se adentraban por el frondoso bosque los llevaría de vuelta a Konoha. Todos iban en silencio, demasiado agotados como para entablar una conversación y así estaba bien porque aunque pareciera raro les sentaba agradable un momento de silencio.

Kakashi y Naruto iban adelante. El primero, leyendo su libro y el rubio con las manos tras la nuca y observando el cielo. Sasuke y Sakura iban detrás, ambos tomados de la mano y disfrutando del ambiente. Cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por Naruto que había divisado un cuervo negro volar sobre sus cabezas y dirigirse hacia el moreno.

-"Sasuke. Cuidado. Un cuervo se dirige hacia ti".- grito Naruto alertando al Uchiha. El cuervo se poso delante del moreno, quien lo miro sorprendido, si mal no recordaba, esas aves las solía utilizar Itachi y esta en particular llevaba consigo un mensaje atado a la espalda. Con sumo cuidado, le retiro el pedazo de papel y al instante el ave echo a volar.

Lo desdoblo con cuidado de no romperlo y leyó su contenido tomando una expresión de sorpresa. Tanto Kakashi como Sakura y Naruto, se habían detenido y puesto alrededor del moreno para saber que decía dicho mensaje.

-"¿Qué es Sasuke?".- pregunto la pelirosa delicadamente.

-"Un mensaje de Itachi".- dijo sin levantar la vista del papel.

-"¿De Itachi¿Y que dice?".- dijo sorprendido Kakashi. ¿Itachi mandándole un mensaje a Sasuke? Eso era extraño, muy extraño

-"Que quiere verme en el Valle del Fin en 5 días mas".

* * *


End file.
